Bez dogmatu/26 lutego.
Wczoraj jeździłem znów do Warszawy, gdziem miał się spotkać z p. Juliuszem Kw., na którego majątku jest umieszczona część kapitałów, jakie mi przypadają po matce. Pan Juliusz Kw. zaciągnął pożyczkę Towarzystwa Kredytowego i chce tę sumę spłacić. Ale niech diabli porwą sposób, w jaki ludzie załatwiają sprawy w tym kraju! Kw. sam mnie wezwał, sam wyznaczył termin – i – czekałem go na próżno cały dzień. Wezwie jeszcze pięć razy i jeszcze pięć razy się nie stawi. Kw. jest człowiek zamożny, sam się chce pozbyć tej sumy – i jest w stanie spłacić ją na każde zawołanie. Ale – to są u nas terminy. Z moich własnych spostrzeżeń dawno doszedłem do wniosku, że jesteśmy jednym z najbardziej w stosunkach pieniężnych lekkomyślnych i nie szanujących terminu społeczeństw. Ja, który lubię dociekać wszelkich przyczyn, zastanawiałem się nieraz nad tym objawem – i oto, co sądzę. Podług mnie, pochodzi on stanowczo z wyłącznie rolniczego zajęcia narodu. Handlem zajmowali się u nas Żydzi, i ci nie mogli nas nauczyć ścisłości – rolnik zaś często musi być nierzetelnym, bo ziemia jest niesłychanie nierzetelna; musi być bezterminowym, bo ziemia jest bezterminowa. Ten jej charakter udziela się i tym, którzy w niej grzebią – wchodzi następnie w skład moralnej istoty całego społeczeństwa i powoli staje się wadą dziedziczną. Wprawdzie zrozumienie tej rzeczy nie poprawia mi humoru, bom się musiał na cały dzień oderwać od Anielki, i co więcej, grozi mi jeszcze to samo za parę dni – ale na to nie ma rady. W mieszkaniu ciotki zastałem bilety Kromickiego, jeden dla mnie, dwa dla starszych pań. Obawiałem się, żeby mu nie przyszło do głowy powtórzyć odwiedzin w Płoszowie, więc nie mając nic lepszego do roboty, poszedłem rzucić mu kartę. Na nieszczęście był w domu i musiałem przesiedzieć u niego z pół godziny. Zaczął od tego, że się obiecał do Płoszowa, na co odpowiedziałem, że jesteśmy tam tylko dla odpoczynku i że lada dzień zjedziemy do Warszawy. Dopytywał się o matkę Anielki, i ze wszelką ostrożnością – o Anielkę. Widocznie chciał mi dać do zrozumienia, że pyta zupełnie bezinteresownie, tylko jako znajomy. Jestem tak wrażliwy, że mnie i to ukłuło, ale bo też co za wstrętna dla mnie bestia! Widocznie Tatarzy Batuchana, po zwycięstwie pod Lignicą, musieli i na dzisiejszym austriackim Śląsku dużo dokazywać, bo że te oczki Kromickiego, podobne do ziarnek kawy, są nieśląskiego pochodzenia, to nie ma wątpliwości. Był dla mnie niezmiernie uprzejmy, ponieważ jestem człowiekiem zamożnym. Wprawdzie on niczego ode mnie nie potrzebuje, ja mu nic nie dam i nic mu nigdy z mojej zamożności nie przyjdzie, ale on przejął się już tą czcią dla bogactwa, jaką odznaczają się finansiści. Mówiliśmy z początku o kłopotach, jakie miała, a raczej jakie ma dotąd matka Anielki. Według Kromickiego, dałoby się dużo uratować, gdyby pani P. zgodziła się sprzedać majątek. Kromicki patrzy na ten upór, jak na czysty romantyzm – bo, żeby tego można uniknąć, to by jeszcze rozumiał, ale jeśli rzeczy pójdą, jak idą, to się musi na tym skończyć, chyba że jaka "forsa" przyjdzie: "jeżeli forsa przyjdzie, to co innego". Jest to człowiek gadatliwy, więc rozgadał się ogromnie o naszym niedołęstwie. Zdaniem jego, pieniądze leżą u nas na bruku, dość się schylić. On jest najlepszym przykładem. Jego ojciec był jak wszyscy wielcy panowie: miał tyle długów, że pozostało maksimum sto tysięcy guldenów a dziś co? – Dziś, jeśli mi się jeden interes w Turkiestanie uda, no, to mogę się zaraz potem zlikwidować. Żydzi i Grecy porobili miliony na dostawach; pytam się: dlaczego my byśmy nie mieli robić? Nie podaję się za wzór, ale pytam się! Tam dla wszystkich dość miejsca – i dlatego się pytam! Podług mnie, jest to człowiek mający pewien spryt do interesów, ale, ogólnie biorąc, głupi. Że jesteśmy niezaradni – stara historia; że pojedynczy jakiś człowiek może zrobić miliony na dostawach, wierzę, ale całe społeczeństwo musi pracować w domu, nie zaś szukać milionów z dostaw do Turkiestanu. Bóg strzegł Anielkę, że nie związała życia z tym człowiekiem. Może on mieć swoje przymioty, jest to jednak zgoła inny moralny typ. A jeśli ona istotnie może gorzej trafić jak na mnie, to czy powinienem się wahać? Kategoria:Bez dogmatu